Ultimate Revenge
by goblz
Summary: What if Shawn hadn't knocked Larry out at the cabin? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"I used a camera to shoot Shawn. Next time it might be a gun." Larry's voice rang in Hope's ears and she could see his face clearly in the red balloon. Where was Shawn? Was he all right? She felt herself stiffening in Bo's arms as her instincts told her no.  
  
***  
  
BANG! Larry jumped out of his hiding place and fired the gun. He heard Belle Black's scream as she ran into the room.  
  
Shawn Brady had crumpled to the floor, the bullet having entered his chest. Perfect. Now to get rid of the witness.  
  
Belle didn't seem to care that Larry was pointing a gun right in her face. She ran to her boyfriend and pulled him into her arms, screaming his name.  
  
Larry wondered if killing this girl would be for the best. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She would be able to tell Bo and Hope of this moment: the moment when Larry Welch took his revenge on them and killed their son. What to do?  
  
***  
  
Hope tried to catch her breath as she fell into Bo's arms in the hotel lobby. Her hand went instantly to her chest. Others in the lobby stared in wonder.  
  
"Hope? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Bo led her to a chair.  
  
"Shawn!" was all Hope managed to squeak out.  
  
"We just talked to him, he's fine."  
  
Hope shook her head adamantly. "No, call him again."  
  
"He's with Belle, they're having a romantic afternoon at the cabin."  
  
"CALL HIM!" Hope demanded, her voice urgent."  
  
"Hope-,"  
  
"Fine, I will." Hope grabbed Bo's cell phone and quickly dialed Shawn's cell. No answer. "DAMNIT!"  
  
"He probably turned it off, Hope."  
  
"No, something is wrong. DO NOT argue with me!"  
  
Bo sighed. He hadn't refuted her the first time, because when it came to their children, Hope's instincts were stellar. But they had talked to Shawn. He was fine. There was no danger to him at the Horton Cabin. Or was there? Maybe something or someone was there that Shawn hadn't known about when they talked to him. Bo didn't think so. But he wasn't willing to risk being wrong.  
  
Meanwhile, Hope had called Belle's cell phone and got no answer. "We're going to the cabin!" she told Bo.  
  
Bo wasted no time arguing with her. He grabbed their coats and they raced out of the hotel.  
  
***  
  
"DAMNIT people, DRIVE!" Bo yelled at the cars in front of him. In the seat next to him, Hope was practically hyperventilating. That worried Bo. If Shawn were fine, Hope certainly would have realized it by now. A sinking feeling rose in Bo's stomach. Shawn was not okay. He knew it as surely as Hope did.  
  
***  
  
Belle stared at Larry's gun, pointed directly in her face. She wished he would leave so she could call for help. She'd pressed her scarf into Shawn's wound, hoping to stop the bleeding but now the scarf was completely blood-soaked and the bullet wound was still bleeding. Shawn's pulse was barely there and there were a few minutes here and there where Belle would have sworn he wasn't breathing.  
  
"Hold on," she cried, even though he was unconscious and she didn't know if he could hear her. "Just hold on!"  
  
Larry glared at Belle. Belle wondered what he was thinking. He seemed to be pondering his next move. What if he took her hostage? Then no one would be able to call for help for Shawn. By the time anyone realized anything was wrong, it would be too late for him. If he didn't get help soon, he would die.  
  
"Give me your phone," Larry ordered finally. Belle just looked at him. "DO IT NOW!" Belle handed him her phone and felt more tears flooding her eyes. "Your boyfriend's, too." Belle grabbed Shawn's phone and gave it to Larry.  
  
"Stay there," he continued. "Don't leave this spot until you know that I'm gone or I'll kill you, too." With both cell phones in tow, Larry ran from the cabin.  
  
Belle looked around, even though the tears blurred her vision. No cell phones, no regular phones. Just a transmitter Shawn always brought to the cabin so he could reach his dad in case of an emergency. Should she leave Shawn to get it?  
  
YES. The answer came immediately. She didn't have time to waste, she had to call for help now.  
  
Belle figured Larry had at least left the cabin and she remembered where Shawn had sent the transmitter when they first arrived at the cabin. She kissed Shawn's forehead as she gently set his head down on the ground. "Don't you go anywhere!" she told him. "Stay with me all right?"  
  
Belle raced to the transmitter and screamed Bo's name.  
  
**  
  
Belle's scream through the transmitter Bo had came at a bad time. He jumped in reaction and almost lost control of the car at a red light. Hope quickly grabbed the transmitter. Belle was sobbing too hard for clear words but Bo and Hope both understood that Shawn had been hurt seriously. Bo told her how to switch channels so she could get help coming. Meanwhile, Hope was on Bo's cell phone calling 911. Bo started cursing all the other drivers on the road. They both prayed there were not too late. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Bo stepped off the boat and onto the island plowed right into Larry Welch. Before Larry could get his gun, Bo had tackled him. "What did you do to my son?" Bo screamed in Larry's face. Larry didn't say anything, just smiled. Hope took off towards the cabin.  
  
"Belle!" she yelled as she dashed into the cabin. Belle called out to her, crying hysterically, and Hope followed her voice.  
  
"Oh God!" Hope screamed as she knelt down by her son. She was shocked at the amount of blood she saw around him. "God, please don't take him from me!" she prayed fiercely. "Shawn!"  
  
The paramedics arrived within a few minutes, as did the police, who promptly arrested Larry. Before they took him away, Larry yelled told Bo, "I've got you where it hurts the most."  
  
Bo ignored him and raced to the cabin as the paramedics were rushing Shawn to the helicopter. Hope insisted on going with him. Abe had brought the police chopper and took Bo and Belle to the hospital.  
  
**  
  
"I should have known," Hope cried as she sat in the ER waiting room. "Larry told me, HE TOLD ME he would go after Shawn!"  
  
"We thought he was dead!" Bo argued from the other side of the room, where he was pacing.  
  
"No, we wanted to think he was dead. We never saw a body. I should have made sure, and now he's attacked our son!"  
  
Bo stared at the door to the waiting room, cursing the doctor for taking so long. Nothing else in the entire world mattered until the doctor said Shawn would be okay.  
  
When the doctor came, Bo, Hope, Jennifer, Belle, Marlena, John, Brady, and Chloe all stared at him anxiously. The doctor took a minute to get his thoughts together.  
  
"Your son lost a lot of blood and there was extensive damage to his heart. Maybe if we had gotten to him sooner-,"  
  
"No," Hope whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. We did everything we could. There was just-,"  
  
"NO!" Hope screamed. "No. You go back in there and bring him back RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Jennifer raced to her cousin and threw her arms around her. "Hope."  
  
"Get off of me! My son is not dead. My son is not-oh God!" Hope fell to the ground in tears. Jennifer embraced her, holding her as her own tears fell. Chloe, Brady, and Belle all sat on the ground sobbing hysterically together.  
  
Bo, too had fallen to the ground, as soon as the doctors words clicked in his head. John laid a hand on Bo's shoulder as Bo's entire body shook with sobs.  
  
**  
  
Roman was the first to walk through the door to Bo and Hope's house that night. He turned on the lights as Caroline and PopShawn came in with Bo and Hope. Little Zack was asleep on Hope's shoulder. Caroline took Zack upstairs to bed. Roman and PopShawn exchanged a look as Bo and Hope stood still, both obviously still in shock.  
  
"If there is ANYTHING you need, you call us," PopShawn said, his eyes filling up with tears. He tried to focus on Bo and Hope, not his grandson who had his name.  
  
Bo just nodded. Roman gave his brother a hug. "I'm a phone call away," Roman added, his voice cracking. Bo nodded again and when Caroline came down, and hugs had been exchanged, she, Roman, and PopShawn left with hearts as heavy as Bo's and Hope's.  
  
Bo and Hope just started at each other for a minute, neither moving. Finally, Hope went upstairs to bed. But she didn't sleep. She spent the whole night crying with Zack in her arms. She didn't even notice that Bo did not come to bed.  
  
Bo was in the garage, looking at all the projects he had to do. He hadn't touched them since the day JT left. He sat there among the wood and the tools remembering how Shawn would help him out. They worked on so many things together. They would spend hours together working on projects. Miscellaneous stuff. Stuff they'd never work together on again. Bo threw his hammer across the garage, not caring what it hit. He fell to his knees and cried there the whole night through.  
  
Larry's last words ran through his head: "I've got you where it hurts!" And it was true. Bo didn't remember feeling a pain like this ever before. His son was dead. That was final. Larry had gotten his revenge.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
I killed Shawn! I couldn't believe it when I did it, and I almost caved and had him live. Why did I kill him, you ask? Because that was the point of the story, Larry getting his last revenge on Bo and Hope. I was SO disappointed when Larry didn't go after Shawn, even though he had threatened Hope with it. That would have been SO good, Larry going after Shawn to get even with Bope. And we haven't had any good Shawn action (by action I mean danger) in way too long, so that's what prompted the fic. I hope you enjoyed it and don't be TOO mad at me! And PLEASE review, reviews are good. ( 


End file.
